<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Agent C and "Pink Diamond" by CaptainJZH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071750">Agent C and "Pink Diamond"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH'>CaptainJZH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Men in Black AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men in Black (Movies), Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Men in Black (Movies) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Assassination Attempt(s), Crossover, F/M, Gift Fic, Some Humor, Some angst, Suits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent C didn’t think she’d be a glorified babysitter when she joined the MiB, carting around one of the leaders of the Gem Empire, an ancient race of “rock people,” as Agent R loved to call them. </p><p>Of course, when she’d been briefed on the Gem species, her superiors failed to inform her that “Pink Diamond” was an exception to the rest. A very, very cute exception.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Men in Black AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Agent C and "Pink Diamond"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/gifts">E350tb</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A very special happy birthday to one of the bestest friends in the world, E350tb! He's an awesome friend, a talented artist, an excellent writer, and just a cool person to know. Here's to many more, my man!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Agent C didn’t think she’d be a glorified babysitter when she joined the MiB, carting around one of the leaders of the Gem Empire, an ancient race of “rock people,” as Agent R loved to call them. Of course, when she’d been briefed on the Gem species, her superiors failed to inform her that “Pink Diamond” was an exception to the rest. A very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> cute exception.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>C, dressed in her usual black suit, adjusted her sunglasses as she put the young, stocky man into the back of her black sedan. Pink’s normal attire was a puffy, pink outfit with his magenta gemstone showing on his navel. C had internally questioned the Gem Empire’s fashion sense, but externally insisted that he wear a disguise — Empire City was Empire City, so Pink’s clothes probably wouldn’t have caused anyone to bat an eye, but the MiB’s intel was that a rebellion was plotting an assassination attempt against him, prompting the other Diamonds to ask for his protection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A torn, black T-shirt with a yellow star on it (merchandise of a fairly-popular Delmarva guitarist from the ‘90s) and jean shorts seemed adequate enough, although his Diamond-shaped pupils posed another issue. Luckily, the MiB had some “Happy New Year: 2003” sunglasses in the lost-and-found bin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooh wow, is this what all humans get around in?” Pink asked, looking around in amazement as he sat on the passenger side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, we have other methods of transportation,” C said, starting the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, what kinds?” he asked, starry-eyed. Literally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Planes, ships, trains—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trains?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” C nodded as they began driving down the street, conveniently passing by the city’s rail yards, “like those.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we go look at some?” Pink asked, becoming like a puppy dog.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...You wanna look at the trains as they go by?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Pink shrugged. “I don’t get to do much on Homeworld, and this place looks really cool!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>C smiled, admiring Pink Diamond’s naivete. Her orders were to keep him busy during his stay on Earth while Agent E investigated the assassination rumors. And sitting around a rail yard with a cutie like Pink Diamond was as good a way to spend the day as any.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The train whizzed past as Pink and C sat on top of the latter’s car, parked just off to the side of the train tracks. Pink was staring at them as if they were the most magnificent sight he had ever seen. C was busy looking around with the suspicion that they were being watched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, why aren’t you looking at the trains?” Pink asked, innocently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>C looked at him, his expression being one of genuine concern. “Pink, do you even know </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’re here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Honestly, no,” Pink sighed. “The Diamonds, they… They don’t tell me anything. I’m mostly just by myself or with Spinel and the Pebbles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pebbles?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little gems that I make with my sweat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” C nodded, trying to remember if that was in the briefing. She looked at the young man, seeing pain in his face, as if he was remembering something painful. It hurt to see, but she was a professional. Even if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a hottie, well, the words “intergalactic incident” were well-known at the MiB. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, C noticed that one of the trains, instead of slowing down for the curve, was </span>
  <em>
    <span>speeding up. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She quickly surmised that the train was going to flip over, smashing them and the car to pieces. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This </span>
  </em>
  <span>must have been the assassination attempt they were warned about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get down!” C shouted, pushing Pink Diamond off of the car and onto the dirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pink’s gem glowed to life as the train derailed, careening towards them. A pink, transparent bubble suddenly appeared around the two, who were then blinded by a bright, white light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They opened their eyes, blinking as the bubble — which had been thrown clear of the rail yard — soared above the city streets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We </span>
  <em>
    <span>fused?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>they exclaimed. They looked at the reflection in the bubble, with C’s suit now being underneath Pink’s disguise. They were tall and lanky, with puffy hair going down their back. “Oh shoot I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to… No, no, I was briefed on this, I knew Gems could fuse… I didn’t think I could fuse with a human! I didn’t either!” The fusion paused, their mind racing. “But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> like it...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bubble, which would later be reported by the National Enquirer as the government experimenting with hamster ball transportation, crash-landed in an alleyway uptown. C and Pink unfused upon impact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… Are you...okay?” Pink asked as C dusted herself off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was so sweet. And for a few moments, she got to feel that sweetness, like their personalities were mushed together. She enjoyed it, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” C smiled. “Believe me, I’ve been through a lot stranger things than that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really, like what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>C laughed. “Okay, so there was this race of snake people…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair were now walking down the street, Pink enjoying Agent C’s company and Agent C enjoying Pink’s. It was a shame they would have to part ways once the threat against Pink’s life passed. Although there would be hell to pay if anyone found out about them fusing, as C was well aware of the Gem Empire’s stance on such things </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>the MiB’s policies on agent-alien fraternization.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>well past </span>
  </em>
  <span>the point of “intergalactic incident” at that stage.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to Goodyfresh for beta-reading, and to E350tb for being such a great friend :)</p><p>Also, I'm leaving this open-ended, since there's a chance I may return to this AU someday ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>